walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rancis Fluggerbutter
Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character from the game, Sugar Rush. He is voiced by Jamie Elman. His theme is Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's, and other Hershey chocolates. His signature kart is the Kit Kart (a parody of Kit Kat bars). On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both he and Adorabeezle Winterpop are unlocked by completing the third track, Frosty Rally. '' Official Bio ''Rancis Fluggerbutter: Love Thy Self "This blazer-wearing boy wonder likes looking in the mirror almost as much as he likes racing. Rancis Fluggerbutter may look like a party on the outside, but he's all business on the inside. He has bright eyes and even brighter ideas, which are reflected in his smooth racing techniques." Appearance Rancis is a young boy with fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wears a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it; brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer has peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves. For racing he wears a chocolate and peanut butter helmet with a yellow visor. Personality During the movie, Rancis works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead. He is implied to be vain as shown by his official bio and a scene in which he can be seen checking his reflection in the mirror of his kart. In One Sweet Race, Rancis is described as tired of being overshadowed by Taffyta in races and being made fun of by the other racers. When he is determined, Rancis takes drastic measures to get what he wants accomplished. He went as far as selling all of his possessions to invest in a high-quality kart to ensure the winning of a Sugar Rush Cup. His kart was RV1 in One Sweet Race. Memorable Quotes *''"Nyeh? ...It's the Glitch!"'' *''"Yeah, those were just jokes!"'' *''"She's the princess?" '' *''"Come on, little engine! I picked you just for this!" (In One Sweet Race) Trivia *Rancis's original name was ''Peterbelly Buttercap. His fan's stands still say "Buttercap" along the bottom. *He is one of the three Sugar Rush racers that is a boy (the others being Gloyd Orangboar and Swizzle Malarkey). *His plush is buttered rum scented. *His fans are anthropomorphic chocolate peanut butter cups. *In the Vietnamese version, Rancis has a female voice. *Rancis's helmet has ridges going down the sides in the online game, but in the movie it is striped with yellow rings instead. *The very different shape of his hat makes Rancis the most conspicuous character to be seen racing without a helmet in early trailers and official artwork (which indicates the helmets were among the last designs to be decided). *His last name sounds very similar to Torvald's last name, Batterbutter. *In his concept art, instead of a jacket with a collar, he has a hoodie jacket. *His kart's name may be a reference to Kit Kats. *Out of the three boys, Rancis is the only one with speaking lines. *In both the Dutch dub and Russian dub of the movie he undergoes a gender flip to make him a girl, though in the Russian dub he retains a masculine voice. * His concept art shows that it could be some of the themes : Chocolate Cake, Donuts, Lemon Cream Pie, Oreos or Strawberry Shortcake. * In the English audio descriptive version of the movie, Rancis, Taffyta and Candlehead are collectively referred to as 'the girls' in the racing scene. Although Rancis is a boy, his gender does seem a little confused. Category:Rancis Fluggerbutter Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Sugar Rush